A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of convertible equipment carrying devices, more specifically, a carrying device that is convertible and of which supports a laptop computer upon a seat back or about a neck and torso of an individual.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a briefcase-styled housing that opens to provide a supporting surface for placement of a laptop or tablet computer thereon; wherein a strap attaches to said housing, and engages around an end user's neck or a headrest of a car seat.
The Spencer Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0051766) discloses a carrier for hands-free support of tablet and notebook computers. However, the carrier does not have a briefcase styled housing that opens to support a laptop or tablet computer thereon, and which can be supported around an end user's neck or a headrest of a car seat.
The Daley, III Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0201637) discloses a carrying bag with a laptop computer support. However, the carrying bag is not a briefcase-styled housing that opens to provide a supporting surface upon which a laptop or tablet computer rest while a strap extends to wrap around a back of a neck or a headrest of a car seat to support the housing there against.
The McIntosh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,615) discloses a single strap support neck harness for suspending a scanner or an electronic device. However, the neck harness is not a briefcase-styled housing that opens to support a laptop or tablet computer thereon.
The Denzer et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 558,974) illustrates an ornamental design for a body computer mount, which does not resemble a briefcase that opens to support a tablet computer or laptop thereon.
The Morde Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,163) discloses an adjustable carrier strap that is worn around a user's neck. However, the adjustable strap does not support a laptop or tablet computer upon a supporting surface emerging from within a housing resembling a briefcase.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,278) discloses a neck worn support for food or beverage articles. Again, not specifically adapted for the support of a laptop or tablet computer from a housing that resembles a briefcase, and which opens to offer a supporting surface.
The Maddali et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,127) discloses a support device for a portable computer in which the computer is held against the person's mid section and also supported by a strap worn around their neck. However, the strap engages the shoulder's of the end user, and is not adapted for use with a headrest of a car seat.
The Baranoski Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,049) discloses a body support for a portable computer. However, the body support is not a briefcase that folds open to provide a supporting surface.
The Hilgenberg Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0108726) discloses a computer back pack that can be positioned on the front mid section of a user. Again, the back pack does not resemble a briefcase that opens to support a laptop or tablet computer, and inclusive of a strap for use about a neck of an end user or a headrest of a car seat.
The Haber Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0200870) discloses a strap assembly for supporting a tray. Again, the assembly is not a briefcase-styled housing that supports a laptop or tablet computer against a torso or car seat back via a single strap.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a briefcase-styled housing that opens to provide a supporting surface for placement of a laptop or tablet computer thereon; wherein a strap attaches to said housing, and engages around an end user's neck or a headrest of a car seat. In this regard, the multi-purpose convertible carrier departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.